Baby Alvin
by CatsAreFalling
Summary: So Brittany and Alvin were pulling pranks on each other; But Brittany takes her prank a little too far. Turning friends into babies is not nice. Alvin's her responsibility now! Can Alvin handle Brittany as a 'mommy? (Fixed. Lol there were so many problems. Enjoy.-Age-regressing Animal/anthropomorphic AU.) I don't read my reviews so it doesn't matter. Just hope you enjoy the story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story IS inspired by another story. And is indeed a** _ **parody**_ **of it. I had permission though, don't worry. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story!**

"Well…I guess we're stuck with a baby Alvin for now." Brittany chuckled nervously. Simon groaned.  
"Brittany! I thought I told you and Alvin _not_ to be playing with my potions!" He stomped his foot. "Hey, don't get your panties in a pretzal." Brittany said, pushing Simon away.

"I am _not_ wearing panties, and they are _not_ in a pretzal!" Simon huffed. "Oh, shut up. We need to do something about Alvin. _He_ won't shut up." Britany said, covering her ears. "There is nothing I can do. Not now, at least. I don't have a potion for that. Look what you've done!"

"Who cares what I've done? Look how cute he is now!"  
"But now all he does is cry, eat, and poop." Eleanor said. "Sounds exactly the same as he did before to me." Brittany replied with her hands on her hips. They all turned to the baby chipmunk.

Alvin continued wailing his displeasure, rage, and frustration for a good ten minutes until his throat became aggravated from the intensity of his cries. His tears slowed and his wails gradually died down until they were nothing but a dim (and deafening) memory for the Chipmunks.

"Geez, Al…you've got some powerful lungs for a baby." Eleanor commented wearily, rubbing her forehead to remedy her headache. "I didn't know you had it in ya."

"I didn't either," Alvin mumbled, only growing more agitated as Brittany continued to pat his back. "And stop doing that! Don't touch me!" he yelled. "Why are you even-" the chipmunk was cut off by a loud belch that erupted from his mouth and he blushed deeply, in embarrassment. "This is so humiliating…"

"Haha! That was funny." Brittany laughed to herself.

Simon felt bad. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Alvin." he said in an attempt to cheer up his regressed brother. "It's not _your_ fault you turned into an infant."

"It kind of is…" Alvin sighed. "I had it coming. I should have known Brittany would beat me in prank war…she of course, broke a rule!" He spat. "Hey! You forgot to mention the 'no potions rule' before we started." Brittany said. Simon and Eleanor shook there heads.

"That doesn't mean you can just..." Suddenly, he scrunched his face up a bit and squeezed his legs together in apparent desperation. "Nggh…aw man…I also should have seen THIS coming…"

"What's his problem?" Eleanor asked, leaning against the crib and puckering at eyebrow at Alvin's odd behavior. Her brown eyes widened when she realized what the problem was.

"Oh…ohh…"

Alvin gave a grunt, and then sighed again, a creamy, languid smile of relief crossing his features. Brittany giggled. "Awww! Someone went potty!" she teased. "Oh my gosh! This is hilarious!" She began to laugh to herself. Alvin stayed silent, not sure what to say. Her laughter eventually died down, and she wiped her tears away. "Ohhh, Alvin," She said, rasing him up. "I can't believe this..." She started laughing again. She just couldn't help herself but find this hilarious. She had turned her friend into a _baby._

She looked at how embarassed he looked, and this time, the laughter ended, for good. "Stop looking so sad." She spat. Alvin looked up, and frowned at her. "What? You had it coming. You messed with my beautiful voice." She shook her head in dissapointment. "But I guess it kind of back fired..." She sighed.

Alvin cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well..." She rolled her eyes. "This only means I have to take care of you now." She said. She then gasped. "Omg! You know what else it means?" She squealed. "What?" Alvin replied. "I can show Miss Miller how responsible I am, and then she'll buy me that new phone I've been wanting!" Brittany clapped her hands. "Thanks, Alvin." She smiled.  
Oh, great. He was being used.

"Guess that means I have to change your diaper, huh?" She wrinkled her nose up in slight disgust. She wasn't as disgusted as you'd think she would be, hence she _is_ Brittany Miller. "Don't worry. I'm actually really good with babies." She said. "I babysit, you know." She began to dig in the diaper bag that was resting at her feet. She came back up, a big smile smeared on her face. In her right hand, she had wipes, and in the left, a diaper.

Alvin gasped, and began to back up, but Brittany only pulled him back. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

Alvin was surprised by how Brittany was acting. She was actually _changing a diaper._ "Brittany, get off of me!" Alvin shouted. "Hold... Still!" She said. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Do you want to get a rash?"

Ellie and Simon exchanged looks of horrified amusement and fell down laughing their asses off. Brittany smiled. "Go get the camera!" she said as she brought Alvin to her eye level and smiled invitingly. "Okay Alvin, are you ready for me to change your diaper?" She laughed. Simon and Eleanor were laughing as Eleanor rushed out the door for a camera.

"W-what? N-no! No you're not!" Alvin squealed, clawing at the Chipette's shoulder with his tiny paws as she stood up from the rocking chair and carried him over to the changing table. He glanced over at the laughing Simon and Eleanor with even more desperation than before. "GUYS, HELP ME!"

However, they just continued laughing until they were literally breathless and begging for air on the nursery floor. Brittany took the camera from the fallen Eleanor, and laid Alvin down on top of the changing table and unstrapped the tabs of his diaper. "Okay Alvie, here we gooooo!" She said, holding him down.

She took a quick picture, then set the camera down.

Alvin's eyes were wide with panic and he squirmed frantically, crawling onto his stomach to try and get away from her. But he was no match for her adult strength and she easily, almost effortlessly forced him to lie completely still on the table while she changed him. Tears of defeat brimmed in his eyes and rolled down his face unbidden. "Brittany, please, don't do this to me! Please! Stop! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" his short outcry quickly turned into a loud wail as Brittany opened up his dirty diaper. "Ww-wAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Ohh…you poor baby…" Brittany said in a false "baby voice", observing the mess he had made of himself. "You certainly did a number on this diaper, didn't you ?" she held her breath, grabbing his ankles and lifting his legs into the air to slide the dirty diaper out from underneath his tush.

Alvin merely continued to wail miserably as Brittany rolled up the full diaper and tossed it into a bin at her feet before opening up a poptop tub of baby wipes and using several to clean his messy bottom. "I-I didn't mean to!" he whimpered, his bottom lip wobbling as more tears ran down his face. "P-please, Brittany, don't do this to me…please!"

"It's already done, Alvin. Just relax, okay? Stop freaking out. It's not like I haven't already seen you naked." Brittany said. This only made Alvin wail louder. "Shhh…shhh…shut up, shut up…" she murmured, tossing the wipes into the bin as well and getting out a bottle of baby powder to shake over his nether regions and coat with a light snowfall of the soft, sweet-smelling powder to ensure full cleanliness.

After that, she took hold of the diaper and wrapped it around the bawling Alvin's waist. This particular disposable had been colored a light shade of pale purple and adorned with sweet little prints of hopping, prancing baby bunnies stenciled all over.

Brittany noticed that not only was Alvin crying, but he was also drooling heavily. "Oh my god," She said, picking out a bib from one of the table's compartments. It had a little red bowtie. "Hm. This one's cute." She turned it around to show him. "Don't you think?"  
Alvin continue to whine. She scoffed. "Can you stop?"

The Chipette then gently tied the bib around Alvin's neck and used the edge of it to wipe his tears and drool away. "That looks way better." She huffed. "You looked like you had a waterfall crawling down your face." She then lifted him into her arms and hugged him tightly, hoping to calm him down somehow by giving him a cuddle. This seemed to work, as Alvin's loud wails ceased and were replaced by a quiet cacophony of sniffles and cute hiccups.

 _What am I doing?_ Said a voice in Brittany's mind. _Oh god, he's so cute._ She smiled and bit her lip and the little baby chipmunk in her arms. _I just wanna kiss him and squeeze his cheeks._ She giggled to herself. _Dammit, Alvin!_

"Feel better now, brat?" Brittany laughed softly as she gingerly stroked one of his chubby little cheeks in hopes of comforting him.

Alvin sniveled a few times before answering, "Y-yeah…I guess so…" he replied, wiping his nose on his bib. It was then he noticed what Brittany had said. "...Also, I'm not a brat..."

"Yeah, sure, keep beliving that." Brittany replied. She then turned her attention to the Eleanor and Simon, who were lying on the floor a few feet away, having nearly passed out from laughter at this point. She felt her own laughter coming up again. "Guys, guys, I'm already done changing him," She laughed. They only laughed more. But finally, Eleanor came up. "I... I can't believe this!" She choked.

Brittany nodded, agreeing with her sister, but tried not to burst out in laughter, for Alvin. "Alright, alright..." She began. She carried Alvin towards the dooor. "Get up you two," She said, kicking her fallen sister softly in the side. She then turned to Alvin with a smile."Okay. What now? Are you hungry? Sleepy? Or would you like to play with some toys?" She teased. "Oh, maybe you wanna watch some Barney? Hm?" She began to laugh again.

"Whatever," Alvin scoffed in reply, gripping on her shoulder. "Just don't _change_ me again. Ever."

Brittany ignored, sitting down on the nursery floor and placing him in her lap in front of some toys. She picked up a stuffed-animal lion and hippo and waved them around, "I can do a puppet show, if that interests you."

"No, that's for babies." Alvin mumbled, falling onto his side due to lack of muscle support. Brittany looked at him skeptically, putting down the lion and hippo. "And what are you right now?" She asked. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Hmm…" she picked up a squeaky toy that looked like a giraffe and gave it to him. "Listen, Alvin! It squeaks! Isn't that _AMAZING_?" She knew he didn't care, but wanted to carry on teasing him like this.

"Brittany, I already told you that I don't wanna play with- …woah…" Alvin's eyes lit up, instantly enchanted by the squeaking rubber toy. He manhandled it in his paws before gumming down on it, making it squeal even more as he chewed toothlessly with his bare gums, which made Brittany laugh. "Woah, dude." She began. "It's actually entertaining you?" She shook her hand in front of Alvin to get his attention, but it seemed he was just _enchanced_ by this squeaking girrafe. Brittany couldn't help herself but squee at the sight. _Ah! He's being cute again!_ She thought.

"I gotta take a picture of this," She said, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

Immediately, Alvin out the rubber giraffe and glared at her. "You'd better not! And it was _not entertaining_ me! I was…I was…I wanted to see if it…uhh…W-waaaaaah!" he burst into tears, overwhelmed with frustration.

Brittany's eyes widened, as she was surprised by Alvin's sudden outburst. She put her hand on his shouder. "Hey... Hey, calm down," She said. But it was no use, Alvin out screamed louder. Brittany sighed. _Uh... What do I do?_ She thought. "Hmmm..." She got an idea. "Babies like to bounce, right?" She reached over and placed Alvin on her knee.

She then began to bounce him up and down, which quieted him almost instantly. "Wheeeee! Isn't that _fuuun?"_ She said awkwardly.

For a moment or two, Alvin had an adorable look of confusion on his face. The confusion quickly turned into a wide smile, and he cackled and screeched like he was the happiest baby in the whole world, his tail flying around joyfully. "Bwahahaha! Heehee!" he couldn't help but giggle all the while, "S-stop it, Brittany! I don't wanna…! No! …Heeheehee!" Alvin let out a happy gurgle, letting the drool coat his chin and drip onto his bib in strings.

This made Brittany laugh, too. "Oh my gosh!" She cried. "You're so cute!" She repeated. They both continued laughing, for what seemed like the longest time.

Alvin didn't even hear himself when he shouted, "This is so fun!" before letting out another throaty baby laugh, squealing ecstatically.

"Such a little charmer," Brittany grinned. She then _stopped_ grinning, realizing what she was doing. She immediatly blushed. She cleared her throat, and the bouncing suddenly came to a stop. "Okay, that's enough bouncing for now..." She chuckled nervously.

As soon as the ride had stopped, Alvin's adult-ness came flooding back to him and he blushed in embarrassment after realizing all he had just said and done. "R-right…" he replied, pouting.

"Is that a pouty face I see?" Brittany asked, her _baby-rush_ returning. She 'hmm'ed noncommittally when she saw his frown and nodded, "Well, I know just the cure for that!"

In one swift motion, she stood up and tossed Alvin into the air, letting out another cheerful "Wheeeee!". Alvin's eyes widened and he squealed, his surprise quickly turning into more laughter.

"Higher! Higher!" he requested cutely. Brittany nodded, throwing him into the air yet again before catching him safely in her arms. Then, after letting him catch his breath, she tossed him up again, then caught him. This process repeated itself until she decided it was enough.

"Oh Alvin, I didn't think you'd be so cute as an infant!" the Chipette giggled, tickling him under his chin and making him squirm in her arms. "Why didn't you tell me you were this adorable as a baby?"

"Hey! I'm not adorable! I'm manly and beefy! …Well…I was, at least. The ladies love me!"

"Number one, no you weren't. And number two…that's partially true…but only because you're so irresistibly cute as a baby!" She squealed and cuddled him hard.

"Whatever!" Alvin heaved, trying to catch his breath from her hugging. "Still doesn't give you the right to treat me like one…"

"What's with you?" she asked, all of a sudden quite serious. "One moment you're your old grumpy self, and then the next you're laughing and playing like any cute baby would. What's the deal with that? I actually thought you weren't a brat for a second."

"I don't know."

"Oh well. Until then, _I_ get to take care of you!"

"But why? Why _you?"_

"Because." Britany said matter-of-factly. " _I_ did this to you, so basically, you're my responsibilty."

"And since when did _you_ care about responsibilities?"

"Since now!" Brittany exclaimed. She poked him in the chest. "But that's not _the only_ reason I get to." She said. "It's also to show Miss Miller, I deserve a phone. _And_ because you're adorable!" She smiled. Alvin groaned. "What do I have to do with your phone?"  
"I already told you! Now stop asking questions and be cute again."

"Brittany, I can't just automatically be cute."

"Be cute again." Brittany said fast.

"But-"

"Be cute again." She said faster.

"Brittany!"  
"Do it... Do it, be cute again," She kept doing this while poking him on the nose several times.

"Ugh!"

"Alright then," She grinned. She raised her hands above him. "I'm gonna tickle you!"

"Brittany, no!"

"I'm gonna do it!"

"Brittany, please!"

Regarding his begging, Brittany began to tickle him all over. "Ahahaha! Brittany, no! Stop, stop it!" Alvin laughed, kicking his legs, and squirming, attempting to get away. "Ahh!" Brittany sqealed, not stopping with the tickles. "Wh-Whaaat?" Alvin said in between laughs. "You're doing those cute little... Baby laughs! It kills me!" Brittany began to laugh, herself. "Ah-hahahahaaa!" Alvin laughed loudly. "Hehehe," Brittany giggled with him.

In the distance sat Eleanor and Simon. "Well damn." Eleanor muttered.

Simon got up. "Wanna go make some popcorn?"

"Why not?" They both walked out of the room and rolled down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"N-no…please…no!" Alvin whimpered in his sleep as he tossed and turned in his crib, kicking the blanket off of him. He was having a nightmare that seemed to be endless and inescapable. He dreamed that he was being chased by a horrid purple demon with emerald green eyes, scales, claws, razor-sharp teeth, and tentacles. The demon was licking its lips salaciously, ready to engulf Alvin within its massive jaws. It leapt high into the air and was about to crush him when he finally woke up, screaming and crying loudly.

"NOOOOO! BR-BRITTANYYY! BRITTANYYY! HELP ME! PLEASE DON'T LET IT GET MEEEE!"

Brittany immediately rushed into the nursery, alarmed by Alvin's loud wails that she had heard from all the way downstairs. "Alvin! What's wrong, what is it?" she asked as she picked up the screeching, sobbing chipmunk and held him close to her, stroking his hair softly. Alvin continued to bawl, nestling his face into her chest and wetting it with his tears. "You do realize how early it is? Or have you lost the ability to tell time?" She asked. She sighed when he didn't reply. "What's the matter with you, anyway?"

"M-monster…" he managed to choke out. "Monster! It's gonna eat me! M-make it go away, Brittany!"

Brittany blinked. "A _Monster_?" she repeated incredulously. She couldn't help but giggle, "Aw. Really? You think there's a moster?" She shook her head. "Oh geez." What was she supposed to do? "Uh... Um..." She only continued to shroke his hair and rock him lightly. She really didn't want to do this. This was just so awkward for her. "Uh... Th-There's no monster. Okay?" She said with a shaky voice.

Alvin lifted his head, revealing his puffy, tear-streaked face. He sniffled, "N-no monster? A-are you sure? ... " he asked, uncertain and wary.

"Y-Yes... There's, heh, no such thing," she assured him, tracing a heart into his cheek with her finger. "Trust me. It's not going to bother you anymore."

Alvin's expression was happy and relieved for a split second before it turned into one of annoyance. "Stop treating me like a baby," he muttered, wiping his tears away. "I wasn't afraid."

"Oh really?" Brittany asked, unconvinced. She puckered an eyebrow, "Is that why you woke up from your nap screaming and crying and calling my name? I was in the middle of a really good dream, you know."

"I was just…I…you…you didn't get here fast enough….a-and I wanted you to hear me! Yeah!" Alvin replied with the nervous grin of the world's worst liar. "You just didn't hear me fast enough…" he added quietly, burying his head into her shoulder.

"Suuuure…I believe you…" responded Brittany, who rolled her eyes. "Well, I think naptime is over for you. I don't want you having anymore nightmares and getting upset again. That was a waste of my time."

"I wasn't having a nightmare!" Alvin defended, his tone becoming slightly high-pitched and whiny.

"Don't yell at me," Brittany snapped. "And you know it's _naughty_ lie." She stuck her lip out. "And? I lie all of the time!" Alvin exclaime. "That doesn't mean you should now." Brittany said, hugging Alvin tighter. "A baby so cute shouldn't be so nasty." She swung him around.

"You're not my mommy!...I mean, mom... So... Stop telling me what to do!" the little chipmunk's face flushed bright red in embarrassment when he realized what he had just said. "And stop hugging me and calling me cute!"

"Well then stop being cute!" Brittany replied. "Oh my gosh Brittany, quit it! This is so weird!"  
"I know it is! And I'm soooo sorry," She began speaking in her 'baby' vocie and cuddled him more. She then loosened her grip and began stroking his hair. "It's just..." She nuzzled against his cheek. "I really love babies," Her sentence ended with a squeak. Alvin groaned, making her stop.

"Hey, quit acting all crabby. You're really killing the vibe here." She said. "Good." Alvin spat, crossing his arms.

"I really don't want to punish you, but I will if I have to teach you a lesson."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. What are you gonna do to me? Imma baby!"  
"Well... I..." Brittany trailed off. "I don't know, but I'll think of something good."

"Now…you must be starving. You haven't eaten anything all day!"

At the mention of food, Alvin's stomach let out a hungry growl, making his already red face grow an even darker shade of red. "Y-yeah…I'm kinda hungry…"

"Okay then," Brittany nodded, carrying him out of the nursery and downstairs to the kitchen. He groaned in dismay when he saw that she had set up a brightly-colored highchair just for him and was forced to sit in it while she prepared his lunch. "Isn't that chair adorable?" She tapped it and went off towards the counter. Alvin sighed.

She brought over a plastic bowl filled with mashed bananas as well as a tiny blue cup of strawberry yogurt. "Open your mouth so I can shove this down your throat. I've got a spoonful of sweet goodness for you!" she said in a cheerful voice, her sentence though, making her sound creepy.

"It tastes good. Trust me." She said, scooping up a spoonful of the mashed bananas and shoving it towards Alvin's mouth.

"Ugh…baby food?" he asked. "I'm not eating that. No way, no how."

"Ohh, but Alvin," She said in a false, sad, droopy face. "It's yummy!" She pretended to eat it. "See? Mm."

Alvin closed his eyes, and opened them again, staring at her like she was an idiot. He said nothing.  
"These are the jokes, kid." She mumbled. "What do you take me for?" Alvin asked. "Well, what do you take _me_ for? I'm only trying to feed you."

"Trying to feed me ba-" Suddenly, the said food was shoved into his mouth. "Mmph!" Alvin tried to talk, but Brittany covered his mouth, and forced him to swallow. She then tapped the spoon against the bowl. "It tasted good, didn't it?" She asked, her eyes looking down at the food, and scooped some more up. "Here. Eat some more." She said. Alvin shook his head. "Mmm mm!" He said, sucking his lips in so she could't shove anymore food in. "Come on, don't be difficult!" She shouted.

Alvin sighed, and unwillingly opened his mouth. She popped the spoon in. Due to the more-than-needed food filling his cheeks, some of it rolled down his chin.

Brittany caught some of it with the spoon and put it back in his mouth, giggling. "Oopsie! You spilled some!"

"Right…" Alvin rolled his eyes as she ladled up another large serving of banana and spooned it into his mouth. "Well…I guess it's not THAT bad tasting…"

"There you go. Now eat some more of it. I knew you'd like it."

"Not good..." he grumbled. "But not terrible, either."

"Perfect!" she beamed, feeding him some more.

Once he had finished off the entire bowl of mushy banana, Brittany then picked up the cup of strawberry yogurt and spooned the light pink cream into his mouth. He enjoyed it more than the banana, but still wasn't happy about eating something that seemed WAY too similar to baby food. By the time he had finished eating; his chin was a sticky mess of leftover banana and blobs of yogurt. He hardly noticed how much of a mess he had made of himself until Brittany got a damp rag to scrub his face with.

"Here's your bottle," the Chipette smiled, placing a plastic baby bottle filled with apple juice on his highchair tray. Alvin stared at the bottle for a few seconds before giving her a look that said "Are you serious?"

"Hehe, yeeeaaah." She nodded her head quickly. "Go on." She scooted closer to him "Suck on it."

With a sigh, Alvin grabbed the bottle with both hands and put the rubber top between his lips. He then began to suckle, making Brittany clap her hands delightedly. "Aw!" she gushed, beaming with approval and patting his head.

Putting her hands on his waist, she then lifted him out of the highchair and carried him into the living room, where Eleanor, Simon and Jeanette were watching TV. Much to Alvin's adult disgust, a pink baby bouncy swing was sitting in the middle of the floor near them. Worse yet ... it was ... *shudders* ... pink!

"Brittany…do I really have to sit in that thi- woah!" Alvin's eyes widened as Brittany lowered him into the stretchy seat of the swing and suspended him in the air, making the swing creak and bounce gently with every move he made.

Brittany giggled. "I'll be back in a little while, Alvin. Be good for Simon and Eleanor. Or I'll cuddle you again. Jeanette and I are gonna go do some shopping."

"W-wait!" Alvin squeaked, pulling the bottle out of his mouth and bouncing in the swing anxiously. "W-where are you going?!"

" _I_ _ **just**_ _said_ we're gonna go shopping... But don't worry. Eleanor and Simon will take good care of you until I get back." Brittany said with a sad smile. Jeanette nodded behind her.

Despite himself, Alvin felt like he was going to burst into tears at any moment. "Don't leave me…please! Don't go!" the little chipmunk begged, his eyes already starting to water.

"Don't leave me with them! I-I'll bedead by the time you get back! They're too irresponsible!"

"Hey!" Eleanor shouted from the sofa, slightly offended.

Brittany and Jeanette couldn't help but laugh at this. "Whoa, calm down...You'll be just fine, Alvin. Don't freak out, alright?"

Alvin sighed in defeat. "F-fine…" he sunk down into the bouncy swing, sulking and pouting as he rocked back and forth in the air with his tippy toes barely touching the ground. He watched Brittany grab her purse, then head out the door…ABANDONING him. He didn't know why, but the idea of being alone and abandoned by Brittany was the most terrible thought.

It wasn't that he was attached to Brittany…oh no. (At least he hoped he wasn't). Quite the contrary, actually; he was still livid with her for not taking the situation seriously, but he depended on her now, and the thought of her being gone was unthinkable…especially since she had left him with the two idiots known as Eleanor Miller and Simon Seville. Though Simon was his brother, and was known for being the most mature, Alvin could stand the thought of having to be left with him LIKE THIS.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he began to sniffle uncontrollably, making adorable squeaky whimpering sounds while he bounced in the swing to try and calm down. He threw his half-empty bottle across the room towards the door that Brittany had just disappeared through, hoping it would make her come back somehow. It wasn't working, which only made him more upset.

He felt warm hands wrap around his waist and lift him out of the swing, bringing him up to their eye level. "What's wrong, Alvin?" Eleanor asked, a look of concern on her face that made Alvin want to punch and hug her at the same time. The small chipmunk shook his head, quickly rubbing his eyes to hide his tears.

"N-nothing! I just … I just had something in my eye … that's all …" Alvin mumbled, trying his best not to show any emotion…but failing.

"Sure," Eleanor replied, rolling her eyes. She flashed a smile, "Hey, I know what'll make you feel better!"

Setting Alvin on her shoulders, Eleanors got on all fours, grinning as he said, "Horsey!" she then began to "trot" around the room, making silly neighing noises that made Alvin giggle in amusement. Simon was still sitting on the couch, and watched this with a big grin on his face. He fell back and began to laugh. "Hahahaha! Look at this, look at this!" He exclaimed. Eleanor narrowed her eyes at him and signaled for him to shut up.

The chipmunk then got to thinking as he rode on Eleanor's back around the living room. He remembered earlier that day when Brittany was bouncing him on her knee and how he had imagined himself as a cowboy riding his pony. Alvin grinned widely, his breath hitching a coo as Eleanor continued to act like a horse (which was honestly very awkward and stupid, but right now, Alvin didn't care).

"There's that smile!" Eleanor said, sitting down and putting Alvin in her lap. "Aww, you're so cute!" She squealed, reminding him greatly of Brittany.  
Alvin nodded, still getting over his giggle fit. Once he had caught his breath again, he yanked on the Chipette's striped tie to look him straight in the eye and said as menacingly as he could, "Don't do that ever again."

Eleanor smirked. "Don't worry, Mr. Cranky Pants, I won't. But that doesn't mean you're protected from the _tickle monster_!"

And before he could protest, Alvin's laughter started up again as he was attacked by Eleanor's tickling fingers. His laughter was cut short, however. Before Eleanor had begun tickling him, he had felt an uncomfortable fullness in his bladder. Now it was empty. It was weird…then he felt it. A horribly warm wetness spread from the front to the back of his diaper and it squished wetly as he shifted.

Eleanor stopped tickling the little chipmunk once his laughter had abruptly cut off and he got a look crossed between terror and embarrassment on his face. The Chipette frowned. "What's the matter now?" she asked, lifting up the small chipmunk. Her eyes widened in realization when she saw the soggy condition of the diaper around the youngster's waist. "Ohhh…I see what the problem is."

"D-don't hate me…" Alvin moaned, biting his lip to hold back tears.

Eleanor tilted her head and gave her baby-sized friend a strange look. "Why would I hate you? It's not your fault. You couldn't help it." she turned her head around, glancing over at Simon, who was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV disinterestedly. "Simon!"

"Yeah?" the blue clad chipmunk grunted, pausing the TV.

"I need your help changing Alvin's diaper. He had an accident."

"Ohhh no!" Simon shook his head rapidly. "There isn't any way I'm touching any smarmy baby behinds! Nuh-uh, no way, not ever!"

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Oh, grow up, Simon, will ya? And you won't have to touch him anywhere. You can just hand me wipes or powder or things like that. I'll do the rest."

"Even though you SHOULD be acting a little more mature about this…" Eleanor mumbled; but Simon didn't hear that.

"…You promise?"

"I promise. Now go upstairs and get a clean diaper, the wipes, and the powder. There's already a changing mat laid out over here." ordered Eleanor as she gently laid Alvin down onto said changing mat. Simon nodded and dutifully went upstairs, trudging back down with the supplies in hand.

"I got the supplies." he said, dumping the supplies onto the floor in front of the Chipette. "How does it feel, Alvin?" Simon poked Alvin in the belly. Alvin frowned at him. He was honestly a replica of Grumpy Cat. Simon laughed at his ' _younger'_ brother and then turned to Eleanor. "Just remember," His laughter slowly died. "I _don't_ want to do _any_ of the gross parts." He wrinkled his nose up and went back over to the couch.

"That's fine," Eleanor replied tolerantly. "I said I would do it, and I will." As she opened up Alvin's wet diaper, she turned to the blue clad chipmunk and said, "Gimme one of the clean diapers. Brittany told me earlier when changing a baby, you gotta ready the clean one while you get rid of the old one."

"Alright," Simon leaned over, and picked the requested object up. He then took the time to laugh at Alvin while handing her a diaper. "Need anything else?"

Eleanor nodded. "Yeah. Hand me a couple wet wipes, please." She smiled

Simon opened up the popup tub of wipes and grabbed a handful of the moist towelettes, then handed them to the Chipette, who then used them to clean Alvin's bottom. Dropping the used wipes into the wet diaper, Eleanor balled it up into a neat bundle before passing it to Simon. "Here. Go throw this away."

"Eugh!" Simon squealed. He unwillingly, and slowly, took it. He groaned. "You said I didn't have to do this part!" He whined.

"Do it, or I'll make you do ALL the hard work from now on."

"… Fine …" Simon ran off to the kitchen.

After thoroughly washing his hands, Simon returned to the living room to find Eleanor securing a new diaper on Alvin's waist. The chipmunk had finally calmed down after being changed and was now passively sucking on his fingers, drooling heavily. Eleanor smiled, cooing to the young one softly as she lifted him into her lap and bounced him up and down. "Good boy, Alvin!" she praised, ruffling the fur on Alvin's head. "Thanks for not being a wiggly worm like Brittany said you would."

Alvin made a muffled noise of annoyance in response and fell over in the girl's lap, irritably chewing on his thumb. "Guuhhh."

"I'll take that as a 'you're welcome, Auntie Ellie." Eleanor giggled. She reached over, grabbing the baby bottle that Alvin had thrown at the door earlier and sterilizing the rubber top with a baby wipe before putting it back in Alvin's mouth to let him finish suckling.

Alvin didn't seem too pleased to have the bottle back in his mouth, but he was too exhausted to fight anymore. He suckled weakly, watching the juice level inside the bottle go down before slowly drifting off to a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Alvin finally started to wake up, he found himself lying on his stomach on a large pillow, covered with a fuzzy, pale red baby blanket. He rubbed his eyes with encased fists and yawned cutely when he heard a soft giggle beside him.

"Hey Brittany, the baby's awake!" A bubbly, high-pitched female voice announced softly. Alvin immediately opened his eyes and saw someone who looked like Brittany, but definitely was NOT her. Instead, it was her 'friend', (*cough*, _fan.)_ Jessica, who seemed to enjoy DRESSING LIKE her. Jessica was right on the dot, too, considering the Barbie doll-like physique she had as well as the makeup and pink clothes. Her bright blue eyes were flaring down at him in adoration, which startled him and made him topple over the pillow.

"W-what are you doing here?!" Alvin shrieked, grabbing the blanket to try and hide himself underneath it. Jessica was from his school, and he did NOT want her going back to tell everyone about this. Jessica giggled, pulling away the blanket anyways.

"Aww, why are you trying to hide that cute little chubby face of yours?" the chick cooed, lifting him into her lap. Alvin squirmed in an attempt to crawl away from her, but she only tightened her grip on him. "Where do you think you're going, Alvin?"

"Away from you!" the little chipmunk growled. "Now lemme go!"

"So the little brat is awake, huh?" Brittany entered the room, one hand on her hip. She smiled at the sight of her friend holding little Alvin and 'aww'ed, saying, "Have a nice nap?"

"I was just fine until she showed up," Alvin grumbled, pointing up at Jessica, who was oblivious to the fact that he had just insulted her. "What is she doing here?!"

Brittany tilted her head. "Alvin, you KNOW Ladies Nights are always on Wednesdays for me. And guess what today is?"

Alvin sighed. " … Wednesday … "

"Yup." she grinned. "Now come on. Cara and Lillian are here too. They're been looking forward to seeing you all day after I told them what happened. Do you promise to be good for everyone?"

"Even Lillian?!" Alvin shrieked. "But I thought Ladies Night was an all-girls thing!?"

"Babies and little kids are exceptions," Brittany explained. She lightly jostled him in her arms, "Now come on, cutie! Everyone's waiting."

"Can't I just stay upstairs with Jeanette, Simon, and Eleanor?" Alvin moaned as the two girls carried him down the stairs towards the living room. Brittany shook her head.

"Sorry, but they went to the arcade to hang out to give us girls some privacy."

"Why didn't they take me too?! To let me suffer?"

"No. Simon said, and I qoute, " _I don't want to bring Alvin with us. He was a pain as he was, and now he's even worse."_ Brittany said; she then silenced him with a pacifier she had produced from her apron pocket. "I don't want to hear any more complaining from you today, Alvin. I don't want you to be rude in front of our friends, either. I promise they won't make fun of you or anything like that. Now I'm going to ask you again… are you going to be good?"

Alvin sighed from the behind the pacifier and nodded. "Yeth…" he groaned, his reply slightly muffled by the binkie.

Brittany smiled as they arrived at the end of the staircase and entered the living room, where they found Cara and Lillian sitting on the couch waiting for them. Cara was sipping from a cup of tea while Lillian was playing with some of her toys he'd brought along. "Look who's here!" Brittany announced, taking Alvin from her friend and holding him up for everyone to see, much to his dismay.

Lillian looked up, grinning widely. "Yaaay! Baby Alvin's here!" she cheered, waddling over to Brittany once she had sat down in a resting chair near the sofa to admire the grumpy little one in her lap. "Hi Mister Alvin! Wow! You're smaller than me now!"

"And younger," Cara quipped, scooting closer to get a better look at the pouting baby chipmunk. She smiled, reaching over to tickle Alvin's exposed tummy. "Hello darling! Remember me?"

Alvin didn't say anything, but only glared and kicked a foot at her. _**What am I gonna do, forget you? You're in like, all of my classes.**_ He thought.

Brittany nudged him a little. "Say hi, Alvin." Lowering her voice, she added darkly, "Don't be rude."

Groaning inwardly, Alvin spit out the binkie in his mouth and looked away. "Hi."

"Someone's crabby, I see," Cara chuckled. "That's fine. We did just wake you up from a nap, afterall."

"Can I hold him, Miss Brittany?" Lillian requested sweetly, her blue eyes gleaming with hope.

"Of course you can, Lillian." Brittany chirped. "Just watch his head and be careful."

"Whoa, Mister Alvin, you're heavy!" Lillian giggled as soon as he got hold of Alvin, who still kept a perpetual pout on his face.

"Don't drop him." Brittany cautioned. "And I don't think you have to call him 'Mister' anymore. He's younger than you are now."

"Oh, okay." Lillian nodded, cradling Alvin and smiling down at him. "How does it feel to be a baby, huh Alvin?"

"It's terrible." Alvin muttered, squirming. "Put me down!"

"But Miss Brittany said I could hold you…" Lillian replied sadly.

"I don't care! I said put me down!"

"Alvin!" Brittany said warningly.

"Fine … Lillian, can you PLEASE put me down?"

"Much better."

"Okay," Lillian then handed Alvin over to Cara, who seemed pleased to finally get the chance to hold him. Alvin would have grit his teeth if he had enough of them to do so.

"I said put me DOWN … not here!" he whined, kicking his feet in the air agitatedly. Cara chuckled, rubbing his tummy to calm him.

"Relax, geez." she purred. "Auntie Cara won't bite."

"You're not my 'auntie' …" Alvin growled, pouting as she put him on her knee and began to bounce him up and down. At this, he couldn't help but let a tiny smile slip, and before long he was giggling as if everything was perfectly normal. Cara grinned.

"Aww, see? You were just a little fussy, that's all," the girl cooed. "Does baby like going bouncy-bouncy on Auntie Carie's knee? Hmm? Does he?"

Upon realizing that he was actually enjoying the ride, Alvin scrunched up his face into a scowl, trying his best not to smile or laugh. But it was becoming too much; he could feel the giggles rising in his tummy, bubbling up into his chest and threatening to explode like lava from a volcano. He didn't WANT to enjoy this! He wasn't having fun! He didn't like this at all!

Alvin opened his mouth to protest, only for his binkie to tumble out and fall onto the floor. That was it. That was the final straw. He began to cry; not at the loss of his beloved pacifier, but because he was angry. Frustrated! Yeah, that was it. Frustrated and embarrassed … especially when he realized he was openly crying in front of all these women. Absolutely fantastic.

"Oh, what's wrong, dear?" Cara frowned. She stopped bouncing him and turned him so that he was facing her. "I don't see any tears, sweetheart. Is something bothering you?"

"He's probably hungry. He hasn't eaten in a few hours," Brittany stood up and headed towards the kitchen, more than likely to fix Alvin a bottle, which unfortunately left him with Cara, Jessica, and a curious Lillian. At this point, his soft cries had turned into wails.

"Cheer up, Alvin!" Jessica clucked happily, holding up a small wrapped gift box. "We were going to surprise you, but I know this will make you feel better. We got you presents, cutiepie!"

Cara smiled and nodded as she steadily patted the little chipmunk's back to soothe his cries. "Indeed! Would you like to open them, dear?"

Alvin made a small, choked hiccupping sound … almost a sob. He lifted his chin and rubbed the tears brimming in his magenta eyes. "P-presents? … Y-yeah … sure …" he said, sniffling. Then Cara shoved the smallest package into his paws, beaming. He sat staring at the foil-wrapped box without moving while Jessica opened the other gift.

The girl's eyes lit up with exaggerated delight when she saw what Cara had bought Alvin and showed it to him. "Oh Cara, it's darling! Look Alvin, Cara bought you a teddybear! Now you'll have a friend to keep you company in your crib. Look, it's even wearing a diaper, just like you!"

Alvin groaned silently when he saw the bear. He dropped the small box and tried to hide against Jessica's side, gripping at the hem of her pink dress.

Chuckling, Jessica picked up the other package and unwrapped it for him. Inside was a brand new pacifier threaded on a baby blue ribbon. She put the ribbon over his neck and dropped the pacifier, letting it bounce against his stomach. "There we go! Now you have a new paci to suck on, sweetie! And this time you won't drop it and let it get dirty on the floor." the blue-eyed girl chirped, popping the rubber of the binkie into his mouth. "Do you like your gifts, cutie?"

Alvin looked down as she arranged the plushie next to him, making him cuddle with it. He made soft squeaking and slurping noises as he suckled on the paci in his mouth, a little bit of drool dribbling down his chin. And you know what? He DID feel better, and he DID like his gifts … even though he would never openly admit it. He gazed back up at her with big, bright blue eyes and gurgled in response to her question.

Jessica seemed satisfied enough with his answer, though, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "You're very welcome, sweetie. We knew you'd like them!"

"What's going on?" Brittany asked as she re-entered the room, shaking a baby bottle filled with formula to dissolve it completely. She broke out in a grin once she saw Alvin sitting on the sofa cuddling his new teddybear and sucking on his paci adorably. "Oh, you guys brought gifts? Aw, you didn't have to." Brittany leaned down next to Alvin and pulled at his cheek. "He doesn't _deserve_ them." She teased. She then stood back up. "Someone needs to take a picture."

"Already got that covered." Cara giggled, holding up her cellphone.

Alvin wanted to wave his tiny hands around and demand no pictures, but his "auntie" is already getting out her phone and snapping enough pictures to fill out an entire scrapbook. He was grateful there was no blinding flash, but the sound was still enough to irk him. He grizzles unhappily, pouting from behind the pacifier and putting his teddybear in a strangulation chokehold.

"Aww, what's with the frowny-face, cupcake?" Jessica giggled, reaching down to poke his tummy, making him squirm.

"I think he's ready for his bottle." Brittany said, laughing; She knew Alvin wouldn't like t _hat._ "Lillian? Would you like to do me a favor?"

"Of course, Miss Brittany!" Lillian chirped.

Brittany smiled, picking up Alvin and plucking the pacifier out of his mouth. "Would you like to help me feed Alvin his bottle?" she asked, wiping the thin string of drool that followed the binkie's departure on her shirt. She looked at Alvin and smiled an evil smile, and recieved a dirty glare back.

Lillian's eyes lit up with excitement. "Yay! I'd love to, Brittany!"

Alvin wanted to protest, but Brittany had already lodged the nipple of the bottle in his mouth, and he knew that she wasn't planning on dislodging it anytime soon. He sighed gruffly as she sat down on the sofa and patted the seat beside her. Lillian hopped up and scooted next to her closely, staring down at the small chipmunk in her arms with the enthusiasm of a young child who was given the opportunity to "help". To be honest, it freaked Alvin out a little.

It turns out that Brittany's request for Lillian's help wasn't very useful. All she was asked to do was to hold the bottle for Alvin while he drank it (with Brittany holding him, of course). But Alvin didn't care much. All he cared about was getting something fulfilling in his tummy so he wouldn't starve to death. Perhaps Lillian wasn't such a good-for-nothing afterall.

"Alright Lillan, I think he's had enough," Brittany declared. Lillian nodded and removed the bottle dutifully, but Alvin was still making suckling motions with his lips. "Now it's time to burp him."

"Burp the baby! Burp the baby!" Lillian cheered, clapping for no apparent reason. Alvin sighed. It was crazy how easily amused and gullible six-year-olds could be by the dumbest of things. He was then hoisted over Brittny's shoulder, where she then began to pat his back. It took a few seconds before he was able to bring up a windy cough. That's better.

Alvin rested his head on her shoulder, suddenly so very sleepy, not wanting to think about what had just happened. He blushed when he heard Cara and Jessica let out a series of Awww's from behind him. He only became even more embarrassed when he felt Brittany give his diapered bottom an affectionate pat.

"That's right... Go to sleep so we can shove you in this lamb costum and take pictures..." he was conscious long enough to hear her speak him before he closed his eyes again and drifted off into another nap.


End file.
